


Careful

by wabbitseason



Category: Firefly/Serenity
Genre: Episode: s01e10 War Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't remember a time when he just munched on fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

Mal doesn't even think about it. He picked up the top apple in the fruit basket and sat down on the bench. With a single sweeping motion, he pulled out a pocket knife from his belt and he started slicing off pieces.

He wished he still had Kaylee's cheerful innocence. She grabbed an apple like those young men under his command, so quick and eager. Their deaths had been equally quick.

The last time he'd just munched on fruit seemed like a lifetime ago on Shadow. His mother's neighbor had caught him "sampling" the fruit in her garden. She had given the boy Mal a good lashing over that, but finally she couldn't begrudge him one piece of fruit. But not all gardeners would look so kindly. He remembered that.

The war had done many things to Malcolm Reynolds. In some ways, it had made him more reckless. In others, it had made him more careful.


End file.
